


Situational Awareness

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Choking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Developing Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threats of Violence, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Nines are kidnapped by a gang hellbent on destroying human/android relationships. As the situation becomes desperate and all hopes of rescue vanish, the four men lean on each other for support and come to understand just how much they mean to one another...





	Situational Awareness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/gifts).



> For @JacOfAllTrades, who wanted a poly fic with RK1700HankGav! Here you go, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Posting this in a bit of a hurry because it got longer than I expected, so I might have missed some tags. Please let me know if I forgot anything important that you would want me to warn for!

“Get your hands off me, you fuckin’ piece of shit!” Gavin wrenched his arm free from his hooded captor’s grip. He got shoved into the wall of the tiny room for his trouble, and the kidnapper thrust the barrel of a gun into his back. They'd been shoved in the back of a van, boldly snatched from the parking lot of the DPD itself in broad daylight, and had been driven around for over an hour, though Hank couldn't tell if they'd left the city limits or if the van was driving in circles to fool them. They'd been dragged into a building blindfolded, and had just been unmasked to find themselves in a small, run-down room.

“Leave him alone!” Hank yelled, trying to take command of what was turning out to be a very dangerous situation. What had appeared on the outside to be a simple homicide investigation had peeled back layers like an onion until they’d revealed an anti-android organization hell bent on persecuting human-android couples.

It made sense why him and Connor had been targeted—they were openly lovers. But Nines and Gavin? Hank was sure the group had their wires crossed on that one. Gavin could hardly stand his android partner. The bullpen was always alive with the sound of their arguments.

Unless they were putting on a good show of it. Not like it mattered. The extremists believed Gavin and Nines were a couple, and that the four cops were about to bring down their group for murder, extortion, possession of red ice with intent to distribute, just for starters.

Maybe he’d been right, but the stakes had become personal the second he’d seen the organization’s logo painted on the wall above an android corpse. Androids couldn’t feel physical pain, but the victims had all been mentally tortured, forced to watch themselves be torn apart and destroyed in front of their human lovers. The thought of something like that happening to him and Connor gave him a single-minded drive to crack the case before anyone else could get hurt.

Some humans needed to grow the fuck up and understand they deserved their obsolescence. Hank had liked his dog better long before he’d given a shit about androids, but he'd opened his eyes to the truth of how desperate and ugly the human race had become in the face of the deviants' struggle.

“Hank.” Connor’s voice was soft, a gentle hand on his arm pulling him out of his reverie. “There are no obvious cracks or weaknesses in this structure, and the door is reinforced. Even Nines and I would be unable to break it down.”

“Not like it would help,” Hank said. “They’ve probably got a guard posted outside the door. We’re not goin’ anywhere fast. Best thing we can do right now is assess our situation and wait for an opening to escape.”

“You just want us to sit here and wait for them to decide we’re too much of a liability and shoot us?” Gavin snapped. “You gotta be kiddin’ me. I am not waiting around like some damsel in distress—“

“Gavin. Be quiet,” Nines said, and to Hank’s surprise, Gavin clammed up, not even finishing his sentence. Hank had never seen Gavin do anything he didn’t want to, and he narrowed his gaze.

Maybe Gavin and Nines were together.

“Let's try to get some sleep,” Hank suggested. “Connor and Nines can keep watch while we rest. We need to get more information on their numbers and our location. We’re just gonna have to be patient.”

As if in response, the bare lightbulb went out, leaving only Connor and Nines' LEDs for light. Hank grabbed some ratty blankets from the corner and lay down on the bare wooden floor. His back was going to hurt in the morning, but that was the least of their problems.

Connor gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and Hank drifted under, wishing for the safety of home where he could make love to Connor slowly in the dark and nobody would give a damn.

Hopefully Sumo was all right.

***

Hank was rudely awoken by their captors bursting through the door. Four masked figures with semi-automatic weapons crowded into the room. Hank could barely get his aching bones to comply as he was forced to his feet at gunpoint.

“You two are coming with us,” a terse masculine voice barked. “Leave the androids here. We’ll deal with them later.” Hank and Gavin were jostled through the door. Hank shot Gavin a concerned look. He didn’t know why their kidnappers were doing this, but he didn’t like the thought of being away from Connor where anything could happen. He wanted to keep Connor safe, and he couldn’t do that from another room. It also made the prospect of escape seem like a distant dream. He could only hope that the DPD were tearing Detroit apart looking for them.

The room they were thrown into looked like a boiler room, and Hank realized they were in some kind of abandoned warehouse. There were no windows, but a flickering striplight hung from the ceiling, swinging back and forth as their captors threw them down to the ground and slammed the door. Hank heard deadbolts sliding into place on the other side.

“I don’t like this one bit,” Hank admitted. “They probably won’t kill us because we’re human cops, but they won’t have the same compunctions about Connor and Nines.”

“Don’t,” Gavin warned. “Just shut up about it.”

“You and Nines are together, aren’t you?” Hank asked. "Don't know how I didn't notice sooner."

“So the rocket scientist finally figured it out. C’mon, tough guy, start making jokes. I hated androids. I almost killed Connor. Now I’m datin’ his fuckin’ double.”

“I wasn’t much better,” Hank admitted. “I almost shot that boy myself. Now I can’t think about life without him.”

“You don’t mind that I'm dating?” Gavin asked.

Hank sighed. “It’s good that you’ve moved on, Gavin. I was in no fit state to give you what you needed. I took advantage of you in an hour of need and then I tossed you aside. It’s no wonder you hate me, really.”

“I don’t hate you, dipshit. I fuckin’ loved you. It was bad timing. Now shit’s different. Connor treats you good, and Nines... he’s rough the way I need him to be. Controlled. Measured. Sane.”

“Good.” Hank recalled drunken nights of rough sex, times he’d hurt Gavin more than he’d intended, leaving bruises on his neck that lasted for days. He’d enjoyed what they shared, but he hadn’t been in his right mind, doused in self-loathing and grief, drunk and wanting to goad Gavin into killing him.

Gavin was a good guy, really, because a bad guy would have taken the bait and put him out of his misery. Now Gavin was just something else he had to be ashamed of, a young guy who’d needed someone to possess him and just got punished for it instead.

Hank wasn’t that guy anymore. He was getting clean, little by little, and Connor liked it rough but not too rough. Connor could tackle him to the ground him any day of the week and it made Hank feel safe to know Connor would never allow him to do something he’d regret again.

“I’m glad you’re gettin’ treatment,” Gavin offered. “S’good, what you and Connor have.”

“Yeah. It is.” Despite the awkwardness of the conversation, this was more words they’d exchanged on a personal basis since they’d broken up.

If they could get out of this mess, maybe they’d even manage to be friends.

***

Hank dozed. The striplight buzzed. Water dripped from somewhere. They were given cold pizza and clean water at some point, and Hank let Gavin consume the lion’s share of it. Who knew when they’d see food and water again?

His mind wandered to Connor a lot. The fear of losing Connor now Hank was finally getting his life back together rippled beneath the surface. There would be no memory uploads, no new Connor if he died here. He’d be gone.

Hank wouldn’t survive having his heart torn in two again.

“Hey. Stop broodin’ over there and help me,” Gavin snapped. “I think I might have found a way out, but I need to pull the board off this fuckin’ air duct and I can’t do it alone.”

Hank didn’t need telling twice. He scrambled over to where Gavin was crouched in the far corner. A small air duct had been hastily covered with a rotting board.

“We’ll never fit in there,” Hank said. He pulled the board off anyway with Gavin’s help, and it proved his point. He could feel cool air but freedom was just as far away as it had been before. “Told you.”

“Yeah, well, you got any better ideas than sittin’ here waitin’ to die? If so, I’d like to hear ‘em.”

Footsteps echoed outside the door and Hank reached over, covering Gavin’s mouth with his hand. The guard came in and Hank pulled his hand away.

“Get the fuck up.” Hank got to his feet and helped Gavin stand. They were moving again, escorted at gunpoint through grim, grey, crumbling hallways and up narrow steps until they reached a smaller room than they’d been in the first time. It was barely large enough to fit two beds with a little space between them. Connor and Nines were in there, and as soon the captors slammed and bolted the door, Gavin and Hank went to the arms of their respective partners.

The lights went out. This room had a window, but strong steel bars on the outside thwarted any thoughts of escape. Hank lay down on his bed and was surprised when Connor slipped between the sheets. He unzipped Hank’s fly and pulled out his stiffening cock.

“Connor, we can’t, not here,” Hank hissed.

“I thought I wasn’t going to see you again, Hank. They told us... they told us they killed you.”

“Sheesh. I’m sorry, Connor.” Hank planted kisses on his neck, wrapping his arms around Connor. Connor’s hands never left his cock and he decided the best course of action was to enjoy it and try to stay as quiet as possible.

He regretted looking over at Gavin’s bed as he realized he was getting the same treatment. Gavin was leaning his face into the pillow, muffled cries leaving his mouth as Nines touched him underneath the sheets. He didn’t want to be aroused by the thought of Gavin. It felt like betrayal, and he loved Connor.

He felt awful and incredible all at once as he made eye contact with Gavin while Connor jerked him off, aware that they were all getting off on this. He snatched his gaze away and kissed Connor hard on the lips, bringing himself back to this moment. His beautiful android was here in his arms and he relaxed, quietly gasping as Connor brought him close.

The door opened and the light clicked on. Everyone stopped what they were doing as if frozen in time. Hank eased Connor’s hand off him and zipped up.

“Disgusting. This is why human relationships are dead, because assholes like you only want to fuck plastics.” It was the first time any of their captors had displayed their ideology, and Hank was unnerved by this change in tone. Worse, he couldn’t help but wonder if they’d been set up for this, and if his logic was correct, they would be punished for it, now.

“Get the fuck up, the man barked. Hank eased Connor off him and stood up, pulling his partner to his feet and standing in front of him. Nobody was going to hurt his Connor while he still drew breath. Gavin and Nines followed suit, and soon they were being led through more corridors. If this constant changing of rooms was meant to disorient them, it was working. Hank had no idea which way out might be. If they didn’t get rescued soon, they were leaving this place in body bags.

The room they entered was the nicest one they’d seen yet. It had clearly been an executive office at some point, and the wooden floors were clean. A young man in a shabby long coat with short, greasy black hair sat on a tattered green leather couch, cradling an automatic weapon like a child.

“So you think you’re in love. It’s fair. They’re pretty convincing, aren’t they? They look like us, copy our mannerisms, even hold conversations. But they’re not alive, and I’m going to prove it to you.” Hank was forced to his knees along with the others. The man walked down the line and stopped in front of Hank.

“A police Lieutenant. You’d think someone like you wouldn’t be fooled by these things. Oh well.” He pulled a handgun out of his jacket and offered it to Hank, grip first. “Shoot an android and the other three of you go free. Or shoot nobody and you all die.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Hank yelled. “I refuse to play your games.” His outer confidence wasn’t shared by his gut, though, which lurched like he was going to be sick. It was one thing to play Russian Roulette with his own life but to play it with the three people in his life who possibly meant the most to him was torture. He still cared about Gavin. He wanted to live long enough to make the hurt he’d caused right again. Nines had become a trusted friend and reliable colleague, who’d saved him from getting shot on more than one occasion. And Connor... Connor was the center of his whole world, the axis on which everything spun.

He had to find a way out of this for them, even if it killed him. He looked around, trying to buy precious moments by looking like he would comply with his captor’s demands. He walked over to Nines. He was the one they’d all expect him to go for, the only one amongst the three who hadn’t been his lover. They were fools if they thought this brilliant android with Connor’s face and a stoic, dependable, protective personality all of his own, who’d brought much needed stability and happiness back to Gavin’s life, was somehow more expendable to Hank.

He nodded ever so slightly as he raised the gun as if to point it at Nines and dropped it in his lap instead. The advanced RK900 android wasted no time grabbing the gun, the preconstuction probably mapped out in his head already. He raised the pistol and shot the guard holding a gun to his head before he could fire, then threw himself in front of Gavin as Connor stood up and wrestled the gun from his would be executioner before any of the humans in the room could react. He stood back to back with Nines in the middle of the room, LED circling yellow as he synchronized perfectly with the other android and two more guards dropped from perfectly-aimed shots to the chest.

The young man who'd done all the talking stood up and fired his weapon, and a bullet grazed Nines’ shoulder, spraying blue blood on his white jacket. Gavin yelled out a warning that came too late as twenty men rushed through the door, armed to the teeth.

"Put your guns down or I’ll shoot all of you. I don’t give a fuck that you’re cops. I’ll do it.” The young man smirked as he realized he had the upper hand.

To Hank’s dismay, Nines and Connor set down their guns. The odds had to be impossible if they were giving up, and Hank sighed as he realized they’d lost their best chance at escape. He hadn't counted on this sad little group having these kinds of numbers.

“Put them back in their room until I decide what to do with ‘em,” the man said.

“We need to move out soon,” one of the guards protested. “The DPD will come for their officers. There's been no response to our ransom demand.”

“I know that. We’ll execute them at dawn and broadcast it on the Internet. Plenty of people will be down to see a couple of androids and their pig partners get shot. It’ll send a message to show what happens to human traitors who fornicate with these things.” He dismissed them with a hand wave. A guard poked the barrel of a rifle into Hank's back, forcing him to move towards the door.

Despair gripped Hank as they shuffled through the hallways back to their room. They were running out of time. The DPD would never pay a ransom to criminals, and any attempts to stall ideologues like these had probably ended in swift failure.

The door to their room slammed behind them and he looked around at Connor, Nines, and Gavin as the key turned in the lock. They all wore grim expressions.

“How’s your arm?” Hank gestured to the bullet graze on Nines' arm. Circuitry and wires showed through the hole in Nines' plastic arm, glowing blue.

“Superficial. The bleeding has already stopped,” Nines explained.

They were interrupted by a gasp and a sob. Hank turned to see Gavin sliding down the wall between the two beds. Hank instinctively stepped over and knelt in front of him.

“Breathe slowly,” Hank soothed. “It’s gonna be okay, Gav.” He’d seen Gavin have a panic attack a few times while they were together. He’d ended up in the hospital once or twice, knocked out with sedatives. Except there was no hospital here.

Nines’ eyes were full of concern, his frost-blue eyes melting into a warm ocean aquamarine. “Gavin.” He turned to Hank. “What’s happening to him?”

“He’s having a panic attack,” Hank explained. He cupped Gavin’s face in his hands. “Gavin, I need you to listen to me—“

“We’re gonna die,” Gavin cried, seizing Hank's arms hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. “They’re gonna shoot us and throw us off some rooftop. They’re gonna put it online for people to laugh at.”

“That’s not gonna happen. That prick was just bluffin’, you hear me? They want us to be scared. They want us to disavow our partners so they can say love between humans and androids isn’t real.”

“He wasn’t bluffing, Hank,” Connor whispered in his ear, low enough so only he could hear it. Hank knew that. He’d been reading people for long enough to know that bastard had meant every word—and, barring some miracle, they were as good as dead.

“Hank,” Gavin gasped. “Hank, I need you. Like old times.”

“Gavin, I can’t do that. Things are different now.” Hank closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He wanted to, but that wasn't right. None of this was right. Their situation was forcing feelings to come to the surface that were better off dead.

“What does he need, Lieutenant?” Nines asked.

“When we were together, we...” Hank bit his lip. “I used to calm him down by puttin’ my cock in his mouth, all right? He said it gave him something to focus on.” Hank glanced at Connor guiltily, but his boyfriend only reached over and took Nines’ hand, interfacing with him. Their LEDs circled yellow, and Hank got the feeling they were conferring.

Connor let go of Nines' hand and nodded. “It’s okay with us if that’s what you need to do, Hank. Neither of us wants Gavin to come to any harm.”

“You want me... to let Gavin suck my cock?” He looked at each of the androids, wondering what exactly had happened when they’d been in a room together and were told their partners were dead.

Did it really matter, in the end? Hank didn’t feel the stab of jealousy he expected at the thought of Connor and Nines finding comfort in one another. He loved Connor and Connor loved him. Love wasn't always clear-cut, and he couldn't just turn off his concern for a man who had kept him alive in his darkest hour.

“Please,” Gavin sobbed. He was looking flushed and pale, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

“Help him, Lieutenant,” Nines said.

“Fuck, ok, ok.” Hank unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half-hard cock. He dangled it in front of Gavin’s face, and Gavin pounced on it immediately, letting the head rest on his tongue as he wrapped his mouth around Hank’s length.

“There you go,” Hank soothed. “That’s a good boy. You like my cock on your tongue, don’t you?” Gavin grunted, taking it further in.

Hank chanced a guilty glance at Connor, and saw something he never expected to. Connor’s chestnut brown eyes lidded with desire, fixed on Hank and Gavin like he was getting a show. Nines’ hand clenched Gavin’s arm, reminding him that he was there.

Hank knew that androids didn’t adhere to human norms when it came to sexuality and monogamy, but he’d never expected this.

“Guess they want you to suck me off. You gonna be good for me, Gav?” Hank asked.

An affirmative sound left Gavin’s mouth, vibrating on his cock, and Hank could almost forget that they were facing death. Gavin moved on him, working his cock with his lips and tongue. Gavin moved his hands up to cup Hank’s heavy balls and he let out an involuntary groan as Gavin played with them.

“Fuck, you’re doin’ so good.” Hank stroked Gavin’s hair, reassuring him. He’d stopped crying, and was taking deep, measured breaths in through his nose as he sucked Hank off, his eyes closed as he gave Hank his undivided attention.

Connor supported Hank from behind as his legs grew weak, his orgasm nearing. He’d originally planned to pull out, but he knew from Connor's low moans in his ear that he wanted Hank to finish in Gavin’s mouth, and Hank knew Gavin wouldn’t complain.

“I’m gonna shoot in your mouth,” Hank warned, giving Gavin time to back off if he wanted, but Gavin only sucked him with extra enthusiasm. Hank gasped as he came, pumping his load into Gavin’s mouth and pulling out. Gavin whined at the loss of his cock, opening his mouth to reveal Hank's seed on his tongue. It dribbled down his chin, catching in his stubble as Gavin closed his lips and swallowed.

“You want more?” Hank asked. “You wanna take Nines’ load too, and eat Connor’s pretty little pussy until he’s soaking wet?”

Gavin nodded, his pupils blown out. He was rubbing himself through his jeans and Hank was sure he was sopping wet, his little t-dick straining for attention. Maybe Nines would fuck him later, pump that hole full of his cum. If Hank could get it up again before the end of the evening, maybe he’d add his load to the mix, if everyone was willing.

Hank wanted to watch, and he knew none of them would be sleeping tonight.

***

They pushed the beds together. Hank lifted Gavin onto the mattress and lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Nines lay on the other side of Gavin, and Connor lay behind Hank, spooning him. Hank was sure he’d never felt so loved. A shame it took certain death to bring down the barriers that had kept them at arm’s length for so long. 

Maybe if more people loved like this, the world wouldn’t have so many bullshit problems. He leaned forward and planted kisses on Gavin’s neck and along the line of his chin, feeling his sharp stubble bristle against his nose. Nines worked on him from the other side, capturing Gavin’s lips in a hungry kiss while his hands unfastened Gavin’s belt buckle. Hank felt Connor shift behind him, and looked over to see Connor was getting undressed.

Always eager, that one. Ever since he’d accepted his deviancy Connor had been insatiable, tempting Hank to rail that sweet pussy six ways from Sunday every chance he got.

Connor climbed to the end of the bed and straddled Gavin, his pussy glistening with slick lubricant. Gavin turned to look at him and reached up to slide a finger inside him. Connor gasped as Gavin draw his finger back and licked it. Gavin shot Hank a look, asking for permission, and Hank simply nodded, too excited by the thought of Gavin eating Connor out to form words. Nines' steel grey eyes seemed fascinated, fixed on the scene as Connor scooched up on the bed and spread himself across Gavin's face. He gasped instantly as Gavin licked the length of his slit, shooting Hank a guilty look. Hank smiled, wanting Connor to know he was loving this already. He let go of Gavin and knelt on the bed, capturing Connor's lips in a deep kiss as he moaned and writhed from the attention Gavin was giving him.

"Gavin's good with his mouth, isn't he?" Hank whispered into Connor's ear. Connor whined in response. Nines' eyes were set on them, his LED circling furiously. Connor reached out and grabbed Nines' hand, retracting his skin and connecting with him. The next moan came from both their mouths, and Hank realized they were both sharing in this experience. Nines used his free hand to unzip his jeans, pulling out his erect cock and absently stroking it. Hank was hard himself, his spent dick acting like he was a teenager again, though he was saving it. There was no way he would get it up a third time, and he was going to fuck someone in this room tonight.

"Gavin!" Connor almost screamed Gavin's name as he came, clutching at the dirty pillows above Gavin's head as he spasmed on Gavin's face. Gavin eased him off his face and smiled as he gasped for breath, his lips glistening with Connor's lubricant. Nines wasted no time in kissing Gavin, devouring his lips with a hunger reserved for deviant androids. Hank moved and pulled down Gavin's jeans and slick underwear, revealing his erect dick and juicy pussy.

"I wanna fuck you, Gavin," Hank growled, floating the idea out loud before his body got carried away without asking for consent from all involved. It was one thing to fumble around, but another to fuck Gavin and cum inside him. He didn't want to ruin their relationships with this.

Connor nodded. "Okay, but I want Nines to penetrate me."

Hank was glad he'd come once already, or he might have shot his load in his boxers at the mere thought of it. Connor had only been his, and now the thought of sharing him with a bigger, stronger, more advanced version of himself—it had been his fantasy from the moment the RK900 unit had showed up at the DPD with all his programming, deviant and ready to solve crimes.

"Sounds fair. What do you think, Gavin?" 

Gavin shot him a smile. "Fuckin' androids. Horny little bastards, aren't they?" He grabbed Hank's hands and guided it down to his dick as Nines wasted no time getting Connor flat on his back and guiding his cock into Connor's click hole. Hank bit his lip to remind himself he wasn't dreaming, that this was really happening, this weird orgy that only could have been precipitated by their dire circumstances.

He didn't want to think about that. He kept his eyes on Nines' dick sliding in and out of Connor's hole, Connor crying out as Nines fucked him hard and fast into the mattress with the kind of energy only a machine could have.

"Well, Hank? You gonna fuck me or you just gonna stare at them all night?" Gavin spread his legs. "I missed your dick, old man."

"Your mouth was better when it was full," Hank complained. "Don't make me gag you."

"Don't threaten me with a good ti—aaaah," Gavin moaned as Hank slid a finger into his wet pussy.

"You're so fuckin' wet." Hank pressed his cock against Gavin's slit, brushing his dick with it until Gavin was thrashing against the bed.

"Please, Hank, please, fuck me." Gavin turned his head to look over at Nines fucking Connor next to him and his eyes lidded with desire. Hank took the opportunity to slip inside, breaching Gavin's hole with the head of his thick cock and slowly sliding inside until he was buried to the hilt. Gavin was hot, and wet, and so, so eager that Hank held back, fucking him deep and slow, ignoring his pleas for Hank to go faster. Hank chose to watch Connor getting pounded instead, his boy getting done right and coming over and over again. Hank knew how good that vagina squeezed his cock and knew Nines was in paradise right now. A few more thrusts and Nines came with a shout. He pulled out and Connor held his legs open, displaying his gorgeous pussy just dripping with Nines' seed.

Hank sped up his thrusts inside Gavin, who whined beneath him. He was aware of both androids watching them, and fucked Gavin hard, wrapping his hands around Gavin's throat just the way he liked it. Hank let go as he came, shooting his semen deep inside Gavin's hole. He recovered from his orgasm and continued to fuck Gavin with his overstimulated cock, taking Gavin's dick between his fingers and stroking him to orgasm. Gavin came, his body clenching around Hank as a blissful expression took over his face.

Hank pulled out and reached for Connor. Connor climbed over the bed to him, and he kissed the android softly, wanting him to know he was loved and cherished, despite the fact he'd just fucked Gavin. He loved and cherished them both, and Nines as well. If they had a chance of getting out of here, maybe they could have had something.

They all collapsed in a heap, holding one another. The androids went into stasis while Gavin fell asleep. With one eye on the door, Hank resigned himself to the last sleep he knew he'd ever get to enjoy.

What a way to go out, though, loved and cradled in the arms of all these wonderful people he'd come to know.

***

Hank sat up sharply as the door hit the ground, blown off its hinges by explosives. The room was full of SWAT team members in a heartbeat, and Hank was too startled to realize he was naked in a bed with three other DPD officers.

Captain Allen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He reached for his radio. "We've secured the packages, sir. All hostiles are dead or in custody."

"Copy that."

Allen threw him a blanket. "I'll give you guys some privacy. I'm sure it was a rough time." Allen signaled for his team to retreat and they back out into the hallway, probably wishing they could unsee what they'd just seen.

Gavin started chuckling, and soon they were all laughing. "Did you see the look on Allen's face?" Gavin asked. "I thought he was gonna die of shame!"

"He's just jealous," Hank observed. "The only action he ever gets is the stick he puts up his own ass."

***

After a lengthy debriefing at the DPD, Hank and Connor were finally allowed to leave. Gavin and Nines departed first. Gavin gave Hank a nod as he left, and Hank offered him a soft smile.

Maybe they'd manage to be friends now, at least. Hank left the DPD building with Connor in tow. They were quiet on the drive home, but it was a companionable silence, and Hank felt no desire to break it by talking. Hank was looking forward to a good meal, some time with his dog (fortunately Fowler had checked in on Sumo), and a good night's sleep in his own bed without the threat of death hanging over him.

"Are you all right?" Connor asked as Sumo settled down and returned to his sleeping spot by the fireplace after licking them half to death. "We went through a lot back there. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Hank pulled a microwave meal from the freezer and tossed it in the microwave, clicking on the kitchen light. "Extraordinary things happen in tense situations. Doesn't mean anythin' in the long run. Nines and Gavin are our friends, but what happened last night will never happen again."

"That's a shame," Connor observed. "Do you think it is because of human norms regarding relationships?"

"Maybe." Hank shrugged. Part of him wanted to forget how good it had felt, being in that bed with Gavin, Connor, and Nines. He didn't regret it—far from it—but the thought of something like that ever becoming permanent, well, it was an impossible dream, wasn't it? He'd blown his chance with Gavin, and Gavin had moved on. He'd even said as much in the basement. He deserved a chance at a respectable relationship with Nines, something that was calm, controlled, and predictable. Normal.

The microwave beeped and Hank took out his meal. He slumped down at the kitchen table and poked at it with a fork, his appetite gone. He finished as much of it as he could manage and tossed the rest out, heading to the bathroom to shower before bed. Connor followed him in and they showered together. Connor's gentle hands rubbed soap over his back, kissing his skin tenderly.

Connor always knew when he was hurting. He turned around and kissed Connor long and slow. This was enough, even if it was all he'd have for the rest of his life. Connor was a gift when he thought life had no more to offer him. He wasn't about to look that gift horse in the mouth because he still held some residual feelings for his ex-boyfriend and loved the chemistry between Nines and Connor. Life just didn't work that way.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Hank sighed. He'd wanted to make love to Connor slowly, remind the pretty boy just how much Hank cherished and loved him now that they were safe and sound. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, ready to give whoever was at the door an eyeful of his hairy chest and a hearty "fuck off".

He swung the door open, still dripping from the shower, only to be greeted by Gavin, who looked flustered and heartbroken. He was clinging to Nines' hand, the android looming large in the background.

"Gavin, what the fuck are you doin' here?" Hank asked.

"What do you think?" Gavin snapped. "I had to come. I can't just let shit go back to normal and pretend like nothin' ever happened between us."

"I think you should come in," Connor suggested, helpfully pulling the door open while Hank stepped back, dazed. Gavin and Nines entered the living room and Connor closed the door behind them. Gavin sat on the couch while Nines leaned up against the door.

"What are you saying, Gav?" Hank asked, swallowing the hope that threatened to suffocate him. 

"What we had in that hellhole meant somethin' to me." Gavin looked down at his hands in his lap. "I—I wanna explore the idea of it becoming permanent."

"I agree with Gavin," Nines said. "Last night was pleasurable, and I enjoy your company."

"Connor?" Hank turned to his partner, only to see a broad smile plastered across his face. "Well, I'll be damned."

"You want it too, Hank?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Hank replied. "I think I do." He lost his grip on the towel and it fell, and a slight blush rose to his cheeks as all eyes in the room turned to his quickening cock.

It looked like sleep was going to have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
